GreaserOni
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Don't ever enter the mansion... It will find you... Rewind the time and watch everything reapeat again... The gang enters a mansion not knowing what will unfold...besides one of them who had already been through it. Now they are trapped in the mansion with something that wants them dead. How will they escape with everyone? Based off of HetaOni! Warning: Character death.
1. Into the Mansion

**I do not own The Outsiders or the storyline of HetaOni/ AoOni**

**The storyline is based off of Hetaoni. I will be writing this slowly because Hetaoni is not done yet and I am waiting for the next part. But I will write this for you. You do not need to watch Hetaoni to get this. I translated Hetaoni to be the Outsiders talking and movements. It might not make any sense in the beginning, but as you get farther into the story, you will slowly get everything. Here if you look at Hetaoni, the characters are like this. In the beginning anyways.**

**North Italy- Ponyboy**

**Japan- Johnny**

**Germany- Soda**

**Prussia- Darry**

**America- Dally**

**England- Two-Bit**

**France- Steve**

**That's all for now… More later. **

**o-o-o**

Deep in an area unknown for most was a mansion. Four people searched long and far for it and are now standing before it.

"It's really here," Ponyboy said to himself.

"I thought it was just a rumor… I never thought we would actually find it," Johnny said quietly.

"It has such a desolate feeling… not bad," Darry said.

"I don't think it's very interesting though," Soda said back.

"Me neither… can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?" Johnny asked.

"After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" Ponyboy pleaded, wanting to see what's inside of the mansion.

"…" There was no comment from Soda who had a weird feeling about this place.

They opened the door which creaked loudly. Inside the mansion were three hallways and a staircase. Well, that's all you can see from the entrance anyways. It was surprisingly clean, and had not one speck of dust.

"It's cleaner then I thought it would have been," Ponyboy stated.

"H-Hey, can we go now?" Soda asked, the bad feeling was back and stronger then outside.

"What's the matter kid-brother, you scared?" Darry asked Soda.

There was a loud crash as if something broke glass. It startled everyone as they turned to the direction where the sound came from.

"L-Look, we really should go," Soda pleaded. The bad feeling kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" This was surprisingly coming from Johnny. Johnny then started walking towards the direction of the sound, completely convinced that no ghosts are real.

"Be careful, Johnny!" Darry called after him, staying with the others by the door.

"I know, I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back."

Johnny walked down the hallway, alone. He looked around the area carefully. There was not much furniture at all. He passed a door on the way and twisted the knob the see if the door was open.

"It's locked…" Johnny muttered to himself. He continued down the hallway to the next door and twisted the knob. The door creaked open and Johnny slipped in. The door slammed behind him. This room was furnished with a carpet, table, sofas, chairs, and hell, even a TV. There was even a kitchen.

_So this is the kitchen and dining room, _Johnny confirmed to himself. He looked ahead and found another door near the kitchen and went to it. He turned the knob to check if it was open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked…" Johnny said to himself. He went back into the kitchen and checked around. He looked everywhere. In the empty fridge, to the cabinets, and in the pots too. He then looked on the ground and found a plate shattered in many pieces.

"This plate is broken. I have to be careful not to cut myself," Johnny warned himself.

He then stepped over the plate and walked out the door, down the hallway, and back to the room where the others were waiting. But… no one was there waiting for him.

"Did they leave after all?" Johnny asked himself, freaking out mentally. "How regrettable."

Johnny went to open the front door, turning the knob…but… the knob wouldn't budge. It was locked. Johnny wanted to call out to his friends but decided against the idea and wanted to check to see if they were just looking around the mansion. He walked to the middle hallway and passed another door which wouldn't open either. He then walked back down and to the left hallway and passed another door. He tried opening it but it was also locked. He continued down the hallway until her could see the end. He saw the silhouette of something. He took a closer look. It seems to be facing away from him. But it was large, bald, and…disturbingly… naked. The thing then walked into the door at the end of the hallway.

"What was that just now? Maybe, I'm just getting tired…" Johnny reassured himself. Not wanting to follow it, Johnny turned around and went the opposite direction.

He went to the entrance room again and went up the stairs this time. Upstairs were many doors. He tried out a lot of them, none opening. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found a room that opened. Inside the room were a bed and any other things that you will find in a room. But one thing caught Johnny's attention. On the bed was a DX cap. The same cap that Sodapop wore here. Johnny walked over to the bed and picked it up.

*Obtained Sodapop's hat*

"This is… Soda's hat? What is it doing here?" Johnny asked himself and after checking the room for anything else, he left. He checked more doors, all locked and was about to give up from annoyance of locked doors when another door opened. This room was a bit smaller then the last, but this one had a curtain in the corner of the room. It seems to be hiding something.

Johnny walked cautiously to the curtain and slowly slid it open. What was inside the closet shocked him to no end. Inside, Soda was rocking back and forth, all clammy, pale, and scared. His body shook so badly.

"S-Soda!" Johnny exclaimed, shocked. "Soda, where are the others?" Soda didn't answer, for he was to shaken up to reply.

"You look scared. I'll go get you something to drink…" With that, Johnny left the room, leaving Soda in the room alone.


	2. Water and Libraries

Johnny walked back downstairs and went to the kitchen that he was in before. He went to the sink and tried to turn on the tap water. Nothing came out though.

"The tap isn't working. I'll have to find water somewhere else," Johnny mumbled to himself. He left the kitchen and walked down the hallway and to the place where he thought he saw something. But instead of walking through the door that the thing he "saw" went through, he went to the door next to it. In that door was a bathroom. He walked to the toilet, lifting the lid, and saw water in the bowl.

"Well, this is water too…but let's not be so hasty," Johnny walked away from the toilet and to the sink. "Maybe I can get water here?" He filled the cup in his hand with the water from the bathroom sink. "Ah, thank goodness. It doesn't seem to be broken."

*Obtained water?*

Johnny then left the bathroom and back to the room that Sodapop was in. Soda was still shaking and rolling back and forth, just like how Johnny had left him. He walked up to the handsome man.

"Hey, Soda, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little…" Johnny said quietly, handing him the water. "Here, it's not filtered water though…"

Soda took a sip and his face turned from terrified into disgust. He looked like he was going to do a spit take.

"Is this really water?" Soda asked, forgetting about whatever he was thinking of. He stood up and, thankfully, stopped shaking.

"Judging by its color…probably…" Johnny answered. Soda smiled warmly at Johnny.

"I see. I'm sorry for falling apart like that. Thanks to you, I feel much better."

"That's good, so, where are the others?" Johnny was extremely worried for the others. What could have gotten Sodapop to look so terrified and hid in a closet? Something must be wrong. Soda's smile turned into an expression of worry and a bit scared.

"I'm not sure…We ran for our lives and Darry and Pones went in different directions…I think." Soda answered. "Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together.

"Okay, I'll try looking for them while you get some rest.

"Wait, before you go, I found this while I was running. Here, it might come in handy. Be careful."

*Obtained key*

Right after Soda gave Johnny the key; he retreated back into the closet and closed the curtains.

Johnny then went back downstairs to start his search. Hopefully, whatever spooked Soda and the others was just a trick of the mind. Anyways, he walked towards the direction of the kitchen to the locked door in the hallway. He took out the key that was given to him and put it in the key hole, hoping that it would fit. It did. Johnny sighed in relief. He wanted to find the others and get out of the mansion as soon as possible. He turned the key and heard a click from the door.

*Used: Key from Soda*

Inside the room was a library with many books on shelves. He heard footsteps in the room but thought it was his imagination and passed it on. He looked around in the library and found a table littered with books and documents on it. But one thing caught his attention. A slice of chocolate cake. Johnny's eyes grew wide in shock.

"This is a slice of chocolate cake!" Johnny said to himself and picked up the cake, carefully putting it in his backpack, trying not to make it tip over.

But as soon as he put the pack back on, the footsteps can be heard again. Getting louder and louder, as if it's coming towards him. Johnny started to run towards the door, the footsteps right behind him. He didn't dare look back. But the thing that was chasing him was to fast and caught up. Johnny was visibly shaking and looked at the _thing_. It was large, bald, grey, and naked. It was like it was an alien. But he had no time to get lost in his thoughts. It was get killed or live.

Johnny shakily reached into his back pocket and took out his switch-blade. The _thing _swung at Johnny and got slugged in the arm. He winced in pain and stabbed the switch-blade into the hand of the _thing. _The alien was bleeding red blood but it looked like it didn't even faze him. The _thing _swung again but Johnny ducked out of the way and stabbed the blade into the gut of the _thing. _It wasn't human right? So it would be okay to kill it, right?

As soon as the blade went into the _thing _the _thing _pushed the blade out of him, and ran off. Johnny really wanted to get out now. He swiftly turned around and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. It was locked. Whatever attacked him was still in the room with him. The key! Johnny searched around for it in his pocket and bag, but it wasn't in either places. He must have dropped it somewhere.

He ran back to the table where he found the cake, but was stopped halfway by the _thing _from before. Johnny squeaked and quickly took out his switch-blade again. He wished that the gang was here. They could have taken care of this thing.

The alien-like thing swung at Johnny, hitting him in the cheek. Johnny screamed and stumbled back. The thing was about to punch the finishing blow when Johnny quickly threw the blade at the alien, hitting it in the chest. The blade cut through deep before sliding out of the alien. Blood poured out the thing as soon as the blade hit the floor with a loud _clang_. The alien then ran off again.

Johnny looked around quickly, not wanting to face the monster again. He searched all around, trying his best to avoid it. Soon, he found the key by a shelf of books. He picked it up, relived. But it was too soon to celebrate. The footsteps got closer to him and he bolted towards the door, using the obstacles to get away from it.

*Got library key back*

He opened the door and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The footsteps were now gone.

Johnny was shaking terribly, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"What the heck was that thing?" He asked himself, eyes wide. Now he has to find the others as soon as possible and leave.


	3. The Alley Cat

Johnny took a deep breath. He just noticed this now but as he was running to get the library key back, he saw something shiny under a pile of documents on the table. Curiosity washed over his mind like a wave. You never know, it might be the key to the front door. Hopefully, the, whatever was in there, had left. But this was the only door in the library… But still, he has to take the chance. If he sees it, then he will run out like hell.

_This is for the gang, _Johnny said in his mind. He took another deep breath and ran into the room. There were no signs of the alien. It's like it disappeared into thin air. He sighed in relief and walked to the table, searching for what caught his eye. After a long time of looking, he found what he was looking for. It was a key.

*Obtained fourth floor key*

Johnny smiled in satisfaction and quickly left the room. Who knows what might pop up out of nowhere?

Once Johnny was out of the room, he examined the key. It had the number four on it.

_If I were Ponyboy, what would I think about, about this key? _Johnny thought. _Four…_

Johnny took out the library key an examined it. It had a book carving on it. So if it was whatever the room was…it has to be on the fourth floor.

Johnny walked up stairs until he reached the fourth floor. He walked to one of the few doors on the floor and pushed the key in the keyhole, hoping that it was the right door. It was. Johnny opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside were a closet (like the one Soda was in), bookshelf, a few tables, and a red sofa. He looked around the room and came across the bookshelf. Something was off about the bookshelf. He looked at it, something was behind it. He pushed with all his might on the bookshelf. He slid it, and then looked at what was behind it. Indented in the wall was an alley cat. What was a cat doing inside the wall?

"Are you stuck?" Johnny asked the cat, feeling a bit stupid. He tried to pull the cat out but failed. "I can't get you out. Not like this. Don't worry; I think Soda or Darry might be able to get you out. I wonder if they would come here for that, though. I'll ask."

Johnny left the room, downstairs, to the room that Soda was in. He walked to the closet and his eyes went wide. The curtain wasn't there but instead an iron door.

_What? Was this door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door though. _Johnny said mentally. He knocked on the door.

"Um…Soda, do you have a minute?" Johnny asked.

"Is that you Johnny? What's the matter?" Soda's voice said from behind the door. Johnny hoped that this wouldn't sound weird.

"There is a cat that is stuck in the wall in a room on the fourth floor. I was wondering if you could get it out."

"I'll get it out, but I have one favor to ask you though. I dropped my hat, so can you look for it?"

"I found your hat a while ago. I'll pass it to you."

*Gave DX cap back to Sodapop*

"It was lying on the bed in the room next door." Johnny explained.

"Thanks!" Soda said.

"No problem. I found by chance, after all. Let's go to the fourth floor-"

"Hey, Johnny, I'm sorry but I'm really hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"I might…"

"I see! By the way, did you find Darry yet?"

"No, but he should be fine…"

"Sorry for all the trouble. Oh, take this with you!"

*Received Coke*

All of a sudden drilling noises and bags can be heard from inside the closet.

_What's going on in there? _Johnny asked himself.


	4. Toilet Store

Johnny walked downstairs and to the bathroom. He walked to the toilet and examined it.

_This toilet…It seems that I can buy something from it if I enter money in it, somehow, _Johnny thought. Congratulations Johnny, you found the Toilet Shop, the most holy place there is.

Johnny bought some cake and coke…somehow…it will always confuse everyone.

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the door down hall. He walked in, door shutting behind him. It was pitch black inside. He felt around for the switch, soon finding it.

The light flashed on and standing in front of Johnny was the alien. Johnny screamed in shock and fear and the thing attacked him. Johnny flipped out his switch blade and tried to stab the thing.

"You…won't…escape…" It kept repeating, sending shivers down Johnny's spine.

It punched at Johnny who ducked out of the way just in time. Johnny sliced the arm and using the chance of it screaming in agony to stab it in the neck. The blood seeped through its wound. The thing swing with its other arm at Johnny, flinging him to the wall. Johnny gasped in pain and tried to grab his breath as it was knocked out of him. Johnny fell to the ground, barely able to move. He looked up weakly at the alien who was walking to him. Johnny was terrified and soon it was hovering over his fallen body. It reached over and turned off the light.

_It turned the light off? _Johnny asked himself. The light soon turned on and the thing was not there anymore, as if disappeared into thin air. He didn't feel a presence got around or over him either.

_I'm worried about Ponyboy, I better hurry._ Johnny said mentally.

On the floor in front of him was a key. He picked it up and placed it in his back after examining it.

*Obtained bedroom key*

Johnny walked out of the room, down the hall, and up the stairs. He walked to many doors on the second floor, in hope to find a match for the key he had. After a short time of trying to fit the key in the keyhole, Johnny found the right door. He turned the key, hearing a satisfying click.

*Used bedroom key*

Johnny walked into the now-open room and sees a figure in the back of the room facing away from him. It was Darry. Johnny locked the door behind him, just in case the thing comes back and then runs over to Darry.

"Who's there?!" Darry said, taking out his switch-blade, turning around, and then blindly it wildly at Johnny. Johnny screeched and ducked away from it.

"It's me!" Johnny said in shock. Darry looked at Johnny in surprise.

"Oh, it's you Johnny. I'm sorry." Darry apologized.

"Are you alright?"

"There was a monster! I saw it! It was a stark-naked giant the color of a rotten scone! We all saw it! Soda, and Pony too!" Darry explained, looking scared for once.

"I saw it too…"

"Before I knew it, I wound up here. My kid-brothers, I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?" Johnny nodded to confirm his question.

"What is that thing? What happened to my brothers?" Darry started to freak out.

"C-Calm down… would you like for me to get you something to drink?"

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit thirsty. Never mind, I really don't need it. What happened to my brothers?"

"Soda is on the same floor. He's hungry. I haven't found Pony though. Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"What? Pony is missing? Do you think that he was attacked by that monster?" Darry was back to freaking out.

"We can't be 100% sure…But he's a very fast runner, I think he managed to get away."

"Let's go look for him. But first, take me to where Soda is? I need to check on him."

"He said he was hungry. Do you have anything he can eat?"

"I found some chocolate cake on the floor when I was running. All right, let's-" Darry stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"There is something getting closer… You have your blade on you right?"

"Yes…"

"Take it out and defend yourself…"

Darry and Johnny took out their switch-blades and got in a fighting pose. The door handle kept moving back and forth. Johnny's heart beat was so loud that he thought that it was going to explode out of chest.

"Is it gone?" Darry asked, after the sound was stopped.

"Maybe…"

"Let's hurry and get to Soda and then find Pony and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Okay…"


	5. Soda, Darry, and Johnny

Johnny and Darry walked outside and standing on the other side of the door was the monster.

"Stand behind me!" Darry said, pushing Johnny behind him. As soon as he did that, the monster punched him, sending him to the wall.

"D-Darry!" Johnny yelled, getting a grunt back from Darry. He slowly stood back up and got back into fighting position. Johnny knew that they both need to team up to beat the monster.

"I'm alright…" Darry assured.

"You…Will…Not…Escape…" The monster said. Darry tackled the monster, knocking it over.

"Now!" Darry yelled. Johnny ran to the knocked over and pinned down monster and stabbed it in the neck. It looked at Johnny and knocked off Darry like it was nothing. Johnny stumbled back, switch-blade in hand. It walked over to Johnny slowly.

It froze in place. Darry had snuck up behind and stabbed it in the back. It looked back at Darry who started to run off.

"Run!" He yelled at Johnny. Johnny complied and ran away as fast as he could. He could feel it caching up on them and soon Darry pushed him in a room. They locked the door and listened. After a while of nothing, Darry and Johnny walked out again. The thing was gone.

They sighed in relief and breathing hard, out of breath. Johnny then motioned for Darry to a room. The room where Soda is.

They walked into the room and to the iron door.

"This is where Soda is." Johnny informed, pointing to the door.

Darry examined the door. "It's pretty solid. Hey, Soda, Johnny told me you were hungry." Darry said.

"Is that you Darry? Are you alright?" Soda's voice asked.

"I'm fine. But we have to look for Ponyboy as soon as possible. And we have to help a cat."

"Alright, I'm done here. Let's go!" Soda walked out of the room, happy expression is turned to worry. He must miss Ponyboy. Darry handed Soda the food that he had. Soda smiled at it and ate it quickly.

After he ate, they left the room. They walked to where the cat is on the fourth floor first because they knew where it was and they wanted to help it anyway. You never know, they might even bump into Ponyboy on the way.

Once in the room, both men checked the cat.

"Well?" Johnny asked worriedly. He felt sorry for the cat.

Both men tried prying the cat out and the cat didn't move one bit.

"It's stuck, maybe if we have the right tools, we can get it out." Darry informed. "I'm sorry to say this, but we have to split up again to find the stuff."


	6. Finding Ponyboy

Johnny left the room to find tools.

So Johnny went to the other room on the floor, hoping that that door didn't need a key. He twisted the doorknob and, luckily, the door opened. He looked in the room to see if that thing was in there before stepping in. Not seeing the alien, Johnny stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Inside of the room were two beds, some cabinets, a table, three sofas, and a weird lever stuck to the wall. He was about to walk to the lever when something on one of the sofas caught his eyes. Sticking out of one of the cushions was a piece of paper. He stuffed it in his pocket, deciding that now wasn't the time to read what was on it. The monster might find him and he doesn't want to be stuck here.

Johnny walked to the lever. Right next to it was a paper that said: _Pull the lever to the top for heaven. Pull the lever to the middle for Earth. Pull the lever down for hell._

Well, it's obvious for most people to choose heaven, but something kept telling him not to pull it up. All of a sudden, he remembered something that Ponyboy told him.

'_There is a test that tests your obedience. All of the Knights Templar had to take it. They have to take the test for obedience, poverty, and purity. The road to heaven or the roan to Hell, trust the vows and descend the well. You must never choose heaven because that shows that you are greedy and you didn't obey what it told you to do.' _Ponyboy had once said.

Even though this talks about wells and not levers, Johnny will still take Ponyboy's word for it. He pulled the lever down. For a second, nothing happened. Then there was a sound like something was being dragged behind him. He looked back and saw that the bed had moved. Where the bed originally was, was now a large hole, big enough for a body to get through easily.

He walked to the hole and looked through it. There was another room. He took a deep breath and lowered himself in the room. Stinging as he landed in it.

The room was completely white with only a white grand piano decorating the room. He walked over to the door and unlocked it from the inside. Walking out of the room (on the third floor) he walked to a door by the staircase. He never tried opening any of these doors yet because of the key was for the fourth floor.

The room inside of it was completely white like the room with the piano in it. But this time it had a lot of books in it. It was a much larger version of the library on the first floor.

The door slammed and someone came running to him.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny exclaimed, shocked and relived.

"Johnny! You're okay!" Ponyboy exclaimed, relived.

"Somehow."

"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Soda was the first to scream. You…You heard him, didn't you?"

"No, not one bit."

"I see. Soda's scream surprised me and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and left you behind. Sorry, but the door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away."

"It's okay. Anyone would have done the same. Still, what is going on in the house? The exit door and windows can't be opened. Our phones won't work too."

"Yeah, it looks like we're locked up. But, I'm so glad that I found you! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. But you're surprisingly calm about this. You were even wandering around the house alone." Johnny said. Ponyboy was completely calm while Darry, Soda, and him were totally on edge about this. It traumatized the three.

"Well, when the ghost appeared all of a sudden, I wanted to cling onto Soda, but both of them were falling apart too. So I figured that someone needed to keep a level head. I was really amazed on how calm I felt. Then, I started to look round for everyone so that we can get out of here as soon as possible." Ponyboy answered.

"That makes sense. I felt scared at first too but seeing everyone fall apart, I felt oddly calm too."

"What happened to Soda and Darry? Did you find them yet?"

"I found them; they're on the fourth floor. They were both worried about you. We better get back to them as soon as possible."

"Okay. I found some things on the way too."

Both left the room and started to walk back to the room where the other two were waiting. On the way up, Johnny took out the piece of paper and figured that he can look at it now.

The paper looked like it was half of a full piece of paper that was torn in half. The paper had two boxes on them. It seemed quite pointless to have. He put it back in his pocket.


	7. Steve

Ponyboy and Japan walked into the room where Darry and Steve were in. The first thing that they see as they walked in there was the alien attacking both Soda and Darry.

"Johnny! It's that thing!" Ponyboy exclaimed, freaked out. Darry looked over at them with relief filled and terrified eyes.

"Johnny run away with Pony!" Darry commanded. Soda looked over with relived eyes.

"Pony, you're alright!" He exclaimed.

"S-Soda, you don't look so hot…" Ponyboy said.

"Both of us will take care of this. Go!" Darry exclaimed again but none of the two younger greasers moved from there spot. "Johnny, go!"

"I must be losing my hearing from my parents yelling at me all the time. I can't hear you at all." Johnny said, making up an excuse to help them.

"Ponyboy, take Johnny and run!"

"I must be going deaf too!" Ponyboy said.

"We're a gang, so we stick together." Johnny said, pulling out his switch-blade. Ponyboy nodded in agreement and took out a…book? Both greasers ran over to help the older greasers.

Darry punched the alien in the gut as hard as he could, making the monster bend over a little. During that time, Soda took out his switch-blade and Johnny used his to stab the alien on the back of its head. Blood oozed out of the new, open wound but it didn't phase the monster that much. It swung at the three, hitting them altogether. All three of them fell down to the floor, groaning in pain. (Ponyboy didn't get hit because he was behind them) Ponyboy opened the book up and chanted something inaudible. Instantly the three people that were hit started to gain more energy and the new wounds started to heal. It was a good thing that they didn't notice it. As the three were getting back up, Ponyboy ran up, took a switch-blade that was on the ground and ran to the monster, stabbing it in the forehead. It screeched in pain and then disappeared into thin air.

"It disappeared…" Johnny pointed out.

"It really is a ghost…I'm going to name it…Steve!" Ponyboy said. Johnny looked at Ponyboy weirdly.

"You really hate him don't ya?" Ponyboy answered with a shrug.

"Pony!" Soda yelled happily and ran to Ponyboy, tackling him in a hug.

"Is everyone okay?" Johnny asked.

"Why didn't you run?!" Darry asked, pissed. Soda smiled, ignoring Darry.

"I thought the two of us could have taken it on ourselves. You really helped. Are you guys okay?" Soda asked.

"We're fine. But I'm so relived now. You guys ran really fast so I was wondering what happened to you." Ponyboy said.

"What are we going to do now?" Johnny asked, still wanting to get put safely.

"We should move to another room just in case it comes back. It won't be as scary if the four of us sticks together." Darry said.

"Good idea!" Soda exclaimed.

After everyone was ready, Johnny walked to the closet and opened it up. Inside was a wooden box. He picked it up, just in case that there was something in it. He would look inside later.

The four then left the room and was about to go to a room with a lock when Johnny remembered something.

"Wait here." Johnny said and ran into the room with the lever. He never tried pulling the lever to Earth yet. Something good might happen if he does. He walked to the lever and pulled it down to the middle. All of a sudden a clang can be heard. He looked to where it came from and on the floor was a key.

*Obtained Second Floor Key*

He then left the room and joined the Curtis brothers again. Led by Johnny, they walked down to the second floor and to a locked door. He pushed the key in and the door opened. They walked in and Soda locked the door behind them. At that moment, Johnny felt like that they were forgetting something but shrugged it off.

Inside the room was a large table with many chairs surrounding it. There were a fireplace, cabinets and bookshelves against a wall. There were also sleeping bags rolled and put in the corner of the room.

Ponyboy walked to the cabinets and took out a First-Aid kit and a match box and joined the four again.

**o-o-o**

**Oh, by the way, yes, there is magic. :) I also have more characters for you!**

**China- Angela**

**Russia- Tim**

**Canada- Curly**

**Spain- Bob**

**Romano- Cherry**

**Austria- Randy**

**Belarus- Marcia**

**Lithuania- Mr. Syme**

**Holy Roman Empire- Mr. Curtis (Yes, he's not alive, but still)**

**Oh and if you're wondering why the alien is named Steve, it's because it's what all of the Hetaoni fans named it. :D I'm using it.**


	8. Into the Mansion 2

**I got a question from a reader that I will answer. :D**

**Q: What is the name of the show that this is based off of?**

**A: It's actually not a show or a movie. It's an RPG. You can download it up to the part where they stopped. It is based off of Hetaoni which was based off of AoOni. You can watch the RPQ on youtube too if you don't want to download it and play through the game.**

**Did that answer the question?**

**o-o-o**

All four of the greasers sat at the large table. It was an awkward silence for a minute or so, but Darry decided to speak up.

"We can't get to careless, but I think we're safe here. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside. We can stay here for one night." Darry said.

"One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from running all day." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, we ran a lot for one day." Sodapop agreed. Ponyboy shivered.

"It's really cold in here…"

"We found a matchbox and there is enough firewood for one night…" Johnny pointed out. Sodapop agreed to light the fire and Johnny gave the matchbox to him. He walked over to the fireplace and lit the match after two strokes. Soon, the firewood was engulfed in flames.

"It feels so much better now that I'm not alone anymore." Johnny said.

"I agree with you Johnny. At first it was really spooky. Even though, Soda was the first one to run, it was me that the monster ran after." Ponyboy said. Darry remembered that Pony was the one who was chased. His first thought when that happened was that he should smash the monster's face in for chasing his kid-brother.

"It only matters now that we are all together and everyone is okay." Soda said, smiling again.

"We should talk about what we should do from here-on-out." Johnny stated.

"I searched the house and all of the ways out are locked up." Ponyboy offered. "I want to go home!"

"We can find our way out. Why don't we make ourselves an exit?" Darry asked.

"So our plan for tomorrow is to make an exit." Soda confirmed.

"I don't know what time it is, but we should rest up for tomorrow." Johnny said, looking at his broken watch that was given to him by Dally who got it from a Soc. In fact, he got every one in the gang watches. They looked fancy enough to take them.

"My watch broke too," Ponyboy stated, looking at his watch. On all of the watches of the four greasers, the hands were spinning around rapidly. Then something dawned on Soda.

"Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay awake." Sodapop said.

"We can play rock, paper, scissors to choose." Johnny offered. All of them agreed.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy, Soda and Johnny fell asleep in the sleeping bags peacefully. Darry sat at the large table, bored out of his mind. He glanced over at the three sleeping figures huddled together in the corner of the room.

_They look so peaceful, _Darry mentally said. Just then, he felt a chill run down his spine. The room became dreadfully cold even though the fire was burning.

The door handle shook up and down once and Darry instantly turned his attention to the door, pleading that he was only hearing things. The door handle shook again… Two more times.

_I'm not hearing anything! I guess I have no choice, _Darry thought. He walked to the door slowly, careful not to make any noise. He pushed open the door and punched at whatever was out there blindly.

**o-o-o**

**Outside the mansion…**

"It's really here!" Angela exclaimed.

"I thought that it was just a rumor." Two-Bit said.

"The desolate feeling gives it a nice touch." Steve said to no one in particular.

"I don't think that it's very interesting though." Curly said, trying to act cool.

"Hey, did you hear a voice just now?" Dally asked after a moment of silence.

"I didn't hear anything." Tim said in his tuff voice.

"Still, it doesn't look live a tuff place."

"Then let's take a look and then leave."

"I don't want to stay here for long either!" Angela agreed.

"Then shall we go in?" Steve asked.

They opened the door and walked in. Instantly, they all split up. Angela, Steve, and Two-Bit went to look around while Dally, Tim, and Curly stayed by the entrance.

"Rumors say that there are ghosts here, right? That's why no on comes near this place." Tim said.

"No wonder…" Dally agreed.

"What? Are you scared?" Curly teased.

"No!" Dally snapped and glared at him like he wanted to skin him alive. Just then, he just noticed something. "Where is everyone else?"

"They said that they would leave the first floor to us while they check the second floor." Tim answered.

Just then something charged Dally at full speed.

**o-o-o**

Angela, Two-Bit, and Steve stood on the second floor together, looking around.

"It's clean for an abandoned mansion." Steve stated.

"Yeah, let's head back down. There is nothing here." Two-Bit said. He couldn't help but feel nervous in coming here. Something was about to happen, he knows that something bad is about to happen. He couldn't help but feel déjà vu too.

"What's the matter Two-Bit, scared?" Steve teased.

"Of course not!" Two-Bit punched Steve in the arm.

"This is totally dumb, let's head back now." Angela interrupted the soon will become wrestle. Angela stated to walk off by her lonesome annoyed.

"Are you going out on your own?" Steve called to her.

"I'll just peek in this room here. It smells really bad."


	9. Jean Jacket

Angela, Steve, and Two-Bit stood in front of the door when Steve spoke up.

"I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…" He said. There was a silence and Steve noticed something odd. If something like this happens, that would mean it was the end of the world or there was something very wrong.

"You have been quiet for a while now. What's wrong?" Steve asked Two-Bit. He was about to add a smartass comment to the end of his question but decided not to. Two-Bit soon informed the two that there was no one there.

"The others are on the first floor." Angela said rolling her eyes, Two-Bit wasn't making sense again.

"Well that's obvious. When I said that there is no one here, I meant… How could I put this in words? Ponyboy is the one who does this the best. It…feels as though everything has been consumed." Two-Bit explained. The other two looked at him with questioning looks.

"I guess if you're too scared to go in the room we could keep out." Steve said, thinking that Two-Bit was too scared of going into a room with nothing in it.

"I agree with Steve. I want to go look upstairs. What about you boys?" Angela asked.

"I'll go with you." Two-Bit said.

"When you're done checking upstairs, we'll meet right here again. I'll stay on this floor." Steve said.

"30 minutes should be enough. Don't fall asleep on us."

"That's my line. Well bye." With that, Steve walked off on the floor.

"Let's just hurry up."

"You look pale. You're really scared of this place aren't you?" Angela asked. Two-Bit ignored her and walked up stairs. As soon as the two were on the third floor, Two-Bit walked to the door right by the stair case. Inside was a completely white room and a giant library in it. All of the books reminded Keith of Pony and a little bit of Johnny who loves to have Pony read books to him.

"This reminds me, has Johnny talked to you? I know he hasn't talked to me so, just wonderin." Two-Bit asked Angela.

"Last time I checked, I was out of range." Angela replied.

"If he comes, it would be a problem. We should go."

"I don't think that he wants to come though."

Soon enough, the two started to make there back to Steve. But they stopped short when they heard a gunshot. A pause. Nine more gunshots.

"That was Dally's heater!" Two-Bit exclaimed, teeth clenched.

"He fired a lot…" Angela stated.

"That would mean something happened, right?"

But no one answered his question before both ran downstairs to where Steve should be waiting. But no one was there. Soon, Angela told Keith to wait where he was while she goes check every room on the second floor.

Angela walked into a room with a large table with chairs surrounding it. The room smelt the worst out of all the rooms that she had been through and she soon found out why. On the far wall was a fireplace with newly burnt wood in it. But, sticking out of the fireplace was a jean jacket. She picked it up. Without a doubt, it belonged to Johnny.

_W-Why is it covered in blood?_ She asked herself.


	10. Johnny, the Savior

Angela met up with Two-Bit outside the room soon after she found Johnny's jacket.

"Did you find anyone?" Two-Bit asked. Something caught his eyes and he glanced at the cloth in Angela's hands. "What do you have there?"

"It's Johnny's jacket…half of it got burnt though." Angela answered, holding it out for Two-Bit to see. At the sight of it, he opened his eyes wide.

"This is…blood…Wait, did you say that it was Johnny's jacket? You mean that-"

"We should find them and get out. This place gives me to creeps."

"But why would Johnny be here? We only came here because of Dally's story and had nothing better to do. We didn't go with Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Johnny. You said it yourself. You talked to Johnny on the phone right before we got in here, saying "We're here." He said, "I'll see if I can." Which, knowing him for a long time, means that he doesn't want to come. So he didn't come."

"The last thing he said to me was 'be careful'."

"But he told you that at the brother's house. He couldn't be here before us."

Angela took notice of how much effort Two-Bit was trying to calm her down a little. She hasn't seen this much effort in his actions for a long time. But something was still off. She held the jacket up higher.

"Then, how do you explain this? It is the same jacket that he was wearing today. Steve is missing too, and Dally was shooting at something. This place is too weird." Angela argued.

"Let's go back to the others now."

The two walked downstairs and to the kitchen area of the house. Strangely, the library door was open while a lot of the other doors were locked.

Right when they entered the kitchen, they saw a sight that they never would have thought to see. Pushed near a corner was Tim and Curly. The thing cornering them was a large grey monster that looks like an alien.

"What the hell is that?!" Angela cried out.

"You two took your time. As you can see, we are in the middle of a fight." Tim said coolly, after noticing them. Right after he said that, the monster punched Tim, sending him sliding a bit into Curly.

Tim cringed in pain but quickly covered it up when he remembered that he was being watched. He flipped out his switch-blade and slashed the alien mutable times.

"Let's go back them up!" Two-Bit said, running to there sides, and flipping out a switch-blade. Angela was close behind. No one messes with a fellow Greaser, especially her brothers.

The four did a ton of things, all requiring teamwork. Three of them used a switch-blade as a weapon. Two-Bit gave his to Angela. He tried to help, but something was off. In the end, the monster barely moved and Keith didn't do much at all.

"Why aren't you doing anything useful?" The three Shepard siblings yelled at him. Slowly, the monster approached Two-Bit and no one could do anything because of exhaustion.

Right when it was right in front of him, a figure fell from the sky and slashed the alien with a switch-blade. It was Johnny. Why did he fall from the sky or how he got the confident to do a stunt like that, I could never tell you.

"I won't let you lay a hand on them." Johnny said a bit quietly, but enough to be heard.

"Johnny?!" Two-bit asked, quite shocked. All of them were.

"So you are here!" Angela said.

"We can talk later…"


	11. That's Not Dally's Doing

Johnny charged Steve, the alien, with his switch-blade, planning to finish it off. He barely ducked a swing to him and stabbed the alien in the gut. He pulled the blade away and the alien faded into thin air.

Johnny was most concerned about Two-Bit. The alien charged him out of anybody in the room for some unknown reason. **(That will be explained later in the story)**

"Can you stand up?" Johnny asked worriedly. Two-Bit nodded and slowly stood up from his sitting down position. He had fallen when the monster was walking to him.

"I'm fine. That wasn't the first you fought that before had it?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny looked at him confused.

"You fought it before didn't you? You got here before."

"We haven't even been here for even an hour. You weren't supposed to be here yet." Angela cut in. Tim nodded and decided he should add onto his sister's statement.

"That's true. Angela called you when you were at the Curtis brother's house, right?" Tim said.

"That's true, but Ponyboy wanted to come too, so Soda, Darry, and I came with him." Johnny said.

It was Curly's turn to look confused. "By car, it takes three hours to get from there to here."

"We can talk in the safe room on the second floor."

"Hold on." Angela said, showing the jacket to Johnny. "Why are these covered in blood?"

"That's the jacket that fell in the fireplace. Why do you have them?"

"I found them."

"Soda spilled red food coloring sauce on it…"

"Oh."

**o-o-o**

Johnny led them to the room that the others were waiting. It was also the room where Soda was hiding in the closet.

Once they were in the room, Ponyboy saw them and smiled.

"So you gathered everyone. Let's go back to the fireplace room then." He said to Johnny. Johnny told Pony that some were missing and they should hurry up to explain what they know. After he told Pony that he asked Soda if he was ready to go.

They heard an agreement from inside of the closet and Soda soon walked out with a smile. But that smile turned serious, "Have you found Darry?"

"No…" Johnny replied. "We'll find him though…"

**o-o-o**

In the fireplace room, everyone gathered around the table. Since Johnny wasn't the best explainer, he left that job to Pony.

"First, as you know, Johnny was called on the phone by Angela saying that you arrived here. I thought that it would be interesting and asked Darry if we could come. So Darry, Soda, Johnny, and I came. When Johnny was looking around, a monster came to us and attacked us." Pony started.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked, worried for his little buddy.

"I'm fine. For better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me. I escaped because I'm good at running. Darry, Soda, and I got separated but we found each other again. We then spent the night in this room. We had the key so we were safe."

"The night?" Tim asked, confused. In the back of the room, Soda and Johnny was starting a fire in the fireplace. "We ran out of firewood. Can I use this wooden box I found?" Johnny asked and Soda nodded.

"We decided that one of us should take watch and Darry agreed. We fell into a deep sleep…and when we woke up, Darry was gone. There were bloodstains in the hallway so I followed the trail but soon, the trail ended. Then Johnny found you guys while searching for him." Ponyboy continued.

"I thought that Dally and Steve would be here too." Johnny said.

"Yeah, all of us came, but we split up into two groups. Steve, Angela, and I went to look on the second floor, while Dally, Tim, and Curly was on the first floor." Two-Bit confirmed.

"We all had a bad feeling about this place so Two-Bit and I went to the third and fourth floor. When we came back on the second, Steve was gone." Angela added on.

"We came back on the first floor and found Tim and Curly fighting that alien."

"Now that I think about it, that creature resembled the monster in the story that Dally told us to scare us." Ponyboy said. The others nodded, remembering the gory story he told in full detail.

"The descriptions about the monster was almost identical to the one here. Is this his joke?" Soda asked.

"So this is just a prank of Dally's after all."

"I don't think that's it." Curly said. "This is not Dally's doing."


	12. The Hallway Key

**I forgot to tell you! The characters might get ooc!**

**o-o-o**

"I've been close enough, to Dally, to know that, that is not his doing." Curly said. "Why would it attack him if it was?"

"It attacked him?!" Angela exclaimed.

"It was only one hit. He was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious somehow and started shooting at it. It had barely any effect at all though."

"That's why we heard shooting!" Two-Bit said.

"We tried to help but when we tried to help him he told us to get away." Tim added on.

"We ignored him and tried to help but nothing happened, so we tried getting it away from him." Curly said. "When I looked back, both Dally and the monster were gone."

"We didn't know where he went so we started to look in the kitchen. The monster appeared again, and then Angela found us. In other words, we need to find the others."

During that talking time, Ponyboy saw something in the corner of his eyes. It was in the fireplace. He quietly walked to the fireplace and looked in it.

"Oh!" He suddenly said, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Soda asked.

"There's something inside the burnt box. Just a second…"

"Be careful."

"Okay…Ow, hot!"

Ponyboy dropped the item on the ground to cool a bit.

"It's a key!" He informed.

*Obtained Hallway Key*

"We got a new clue!" Angela said, smiling.

"We can split into three groups. No one can go alone. Each group should at least have two people." Tim said, taking charge.

"Yeah, there are too many rooms." Ponyboy agreed.

Just then, the door handle shook up and down.

Ponyboy jumped and ran to Soda.

"It found us after all. This room is no longer safe." Tim said, frowning.

A boom and the whole room shook.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Two-Bit yelled.

"My group will be in charge of dealing with that thing. Soda, Pony, you guys search for the room for that key. Angela, Johnny, stay with me. Two-Bit, Curly, go search for more clues."

"If you make any progress, Pony, come to the room with the piano." Two-Bit said. Pony nodded. He let out a 'Be careful' to everyone. And then, the door smashed open and the monster was there.

It attacked Johnny first, but he quickly took out his switch-blade and side stepped it.

"Now!" Tim yelled. Everyone scattered.

**o-o-o**

**Pony and Soda…**

The two brothers ran upstairs until they knew that the Thing (Steve) would not follow them.

"That thing was a little bit bigger than before, don't you think? Maybe we should go back and help them after all…" Pony said. Soda shook his head sadly. He wanted to help too, but he couldn't. Well…he shouldn't. They need to complete there task first.

They walked back downstairs until they got to the first floor. They walked to a few doors, tried fitting the key in, and got no where. They checked every room on the first floor, but one.

Pony pushed the key in. It fit.

*Used Hallway Key*

Inside the room was a large Japanese-style room. In the end of the room, there was a door and a closet. It doesn't really have anything else.

They walked up to the closet and was about to open it when the door slid open, and standing right there was…Steve! No, not Steve, the greaser, but Steve the thing that Pony named. Soda and Pony ran as fast as Soda could run. Pony will not leave him behind. They ran to the kitchen, making swerves to confuse it.

When they stopped in a room above the kitchen, they started to pant from lack of air… Something was off about this room…


	13. Piano Note

Ponyboy examined the bookshelves a bit before coming to one in the far right-hand corner of the room. The shelf looked like it had been sliding back and forth a lot. He motioned to Soda who helped him move the shelf with a grunt. On the other side was a safe.

Pony tried opening it but was locked.

"What's the point in the safe? We can't open it and it has a four-digit numeric combination," Soda stated.

"Too bad. I want to know what's in it." Pony said. They started walking back to where Steve (the alien) jumped them from before, after deciding it was gone. They opened the last closet in the room and, sure enough, there was a small piece of paper.

*Obtained piece of paper*

"Another piece of paper." Pony said. "It's similar to the piece we found earlier."

The paper had two rectangles on it. A yellow and then a red. Just then Ponyboy's phone rang, making them jump.

"Why…there's no signal here!" Pony exclaimed.

"Just pick it up."

Ponyboy answered with a 'hello'. There was a pause…and then something, like a piano note, played. And with that, the phone call ended.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Uh?"

"What's wrong?" Soda asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard a sound and then the call was cut off."

"A sound?"

"The sound of piano. It was only one note though. I wonder what that was all about."

Soda looked confused but then passed it on. He said that they should meet up with Two-Bit now and Pony agreed.

**o-o-o**

**With Tim, Angela, and Johnny…**

"Everyone has escaped." Angela informed.

"Everyone except us." Johnny added on, trembling a bit.

And just like that, they attacked. The three scattered, surrounding the alien named Steve. Since Johnny was the closest he was the first to move (and he was on the blind side). He slashed his switch-blade at the back of the alien. As the alien started to turn around, Tim attacked and so forth. After a long while of going through this process, Steve disappeared into thin air.

Angela cheered with her brightest smile. Tim started to walk off to the cabinets in the left-hand-corner of the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked Johnny.

"Yeah."

"Oh, what was up with the clothes? I thought it was blood!"

"Well… when we woke up, the thing appeared again and Soda happened to have a bottle of red food dye… he got startled and threw it at the alien. But it ended up hitting me instead. And it was really bothering me so I threw it in the fire."

Just then there was a crash, making them jump. They looked towards Tim who had something at his feet, broken.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked.

"There was a clock that was moving like crazy and the noise started to annoy me. So I broke it." Tim answered.

"A clock?"


	14. Be the Piano

"That's strange…" Johnny said.

"By the way, it says 11:42 on my watch." Angela spoke up.

"Mine too." Tim agreed.

"Oh, me to! But it was 6:00 only a few moments ago…" Johnny said.

"Is it because maybe I broke that clock?"

"That's possible. At least, in this room the time is right." Angela said. "It might go back to normal if we break all of the clocks."

Just then the Tim's phone rang. He picked it up and held it out for the others to hear. He was about to speak out a greeting when a piano not played on the other end. Then the line cut off.

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

"It got cut off." Tim said pissed. He went through all that effort to answer the call. They just shrugged if off and agreed to go meet Two-Bit.

**o-o-o**

**With Two-Bit and Curly…**

"We should look around the room before the others get here." Two-Bit said in the piano room. They looked at the piano first since it was one of the only things in the room.

Everything was normal about the white grand piano except for the keyboard. There was numbers on every key. Numbers written in blood. The blood was dry but some numbers were darker than the others.

"Numbers…They must be a code for something…" Curly started. He was about to say more when Two-Bit walked out of the room.

'_What was I supposed to say again?' _Curly though. He turned around to face the wall opposed to the door when the door opened.

"You back already Two-Bit?"

The monster crept up behind Curly and the teen spun around quickly.

'_Crap. What do I do?_

_I have a few choices…_

_1)Talk to it_

_2)Stand Still_

_3)Pour beer that Two-Bit left behind'_

After a short moment of consideration, he went with #2. He stood still, hopefully it won't see him. The effect was almost immediate. The alien looked around the room, not seeing him at all. But it soon turned back to Curly. And Curly's skin turned pale. He can't beat this on his own. They are getting stronger every time.

'_Why does this always happen to me?_

_I have a few more choices:_

_1) pretend to be the piano_

_2)Faint_

_3) run like the wind'_

After a short consideration he chose #1. The effect was immediate. The thing started to walk around the room in confusion.

'_It's not even seeing me? What the fuck! I don't know if I should be happy or mad.'_

The door opened again and Two-Bit walked in..

**o-o-o**

**When everyone joined with each other…**

Tim explained what happened with the clock to everyone.

"We had already broken all the clocks on the 1st and 2nd floor." Angela added.

"We found a piece of paper and a safe in the room above the kitchen." Ponyboy said.

"Maybe the numbers on the keyboard is a clue to the safe?"

Ponyboy took out the paper and connected it with the other.

Just then Two-Bit's phone went off. He picked it up and answered it, holding it out for the others to hear. A piano note. And then it was cut off.

"Tim got a phone call before." Angela said.

"I did too. It was a piano." Ponyboy agreed.

"Ours too. But it was a different note than this."

"Yeah, mine was different too."

"We should finish this quickly so we could meet up with Steve and Dally. They are probably mad for taking so long." Johnny said. Everyone's confused attention went to Johnny.

"What?" Ponyboy asked.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"You said 'something wrong'…was it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you but I kind of feel sorry for Darry." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, why did you say Dally and Steve? The ones we have to say are Steve and Darry."

"What?" Curly asked.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?" Two-Bit asked. "We're here to save Dally aren't we? Darry and Steve never came to this place."

"But Dally said he wanted to come so I came here with him." Johnny said.

"Johnny, are you okay? You came here with Darry, Soda, and I. Dally didn't come and Steve got separated from us." Ponyboy said.

"Wasn't Dally the only one who disappeared?" Two-Bit asked.

"What is going on?" Johnny asked.


	15. Memories of Johnny

"What is wrong with you guys?" Curly asked.

Just then, memories flushed through Johnny's head…

**o-o-o**

_Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally stood outside the mansion together…_

"_Just like the rumor says, it's here." Dally said._

'_That's it. I came here with Two-Bit and Dally. We went in and-' Johnny started to think._

_The scene changed…_

_Darry was standing out there with him this time._

"_Is this it? Pony and Soda is here?" Darry asked him. Johnny nodded._

'_No, that's not it…Darry was the one to come here with me…No…This is not right…'_

_The scene changed again…_

_Angela and Steve were standing outside of the mansion now._

"_So this was the mansion that Dally talked about." Steve said._

'_This one is wrong…'_

_The scene changed again. This time Darry, Tim, and Curly were standing outside the mansion with him._

"_Are they really in this place?" Tim asked. Darry nodded in reply._

'_This is wrong too…'_

_The scene changed again. This time he was standing outside with Darry, Soda, and Pony._

_"It's really here," Ponyboy said to himself._

_"I thought it was just a rumor… I never thought we would actually find it," Johnny said quietly._

_"It has such a desolate feeling… not bad," Darry said._

_"I don't think it's very interesting though," Soda said back._

'…_This memory…'_

**o-o-o**

"That's why I'm saying that this paper is like some sort of code!" Soda declared. When Johnny was looking through his memories, everyone was talking about the paper that they put together.

"Wait…If there are four squares and we got three phone calls, shouldn't we wait until we get the fourth?" Pony asked.

"We don't even know who is calling us. How can we trust them?" Two-Bit asked. He has a point. Just then a ring of a phone went off. It came from Soda's phone. He nervously picked it up and answered it. _Bing. _The piano note sounds and the call ended.

They decided to put the notes together. Everyone looked at Pony first.

"…"

"Pony?" Soda asked. Ponyboy snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. My note was a La." He answered.

"The one we just heard was a Si." Angela said.

"Re." Two-Bit answered.

"Sol." Tim said.

After they gathered the notes they went strait to the keyboard.

"I got it! I know how to answer this." Curly said, accomplished.

"Well? Out with it then." Tim said sharply. Curly grunted.

"The notes that were played were these." Curly explained, pointing to the keys that had the numbers four, two six, and nine. If you look at the paper that we found. It has a yellow box, a red box, a green box, and a blue box. Yellow is the lightest color on the paper and the first so if you look at the blood on the board, you need to find the lightest color. So forth."

The password was 5294.

"I get it! Good job~!" Angela said.

"It's simple if you put it that way. Let's go to the safe." Tim said. Everyone agreed. And left…except for Ponyboy who didn't move a bit. He sighed. His smile turned into a lonely frown and his eyes glow turned empty and dull.

"They solved it after all… Odd. I thought I done everything right, but it was no use, after all… I guess I really shouldn't have given them that hint. But…no, never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I'm not making a mistake. I wonder if they will get mad at me. Ahaha. Soda would hate me. We're almost there." Ponyboy murmured to himself.


	16. False Memories

All of them went to the room with the safe. They walked to the safe and entered the password: 5294. The safe opened and inside was a key. It had the words study and the number 1 carved on it. All of them walked to one of the only locked doors still on the first floor. The door was labeled 'Study' so of course that was the right door. The door opened.

Inside the room, the floors were black and there was a giant white rug and white walls. In the top right corner of the room, there was a white desk and a chair. In the top left corner of the room was a giant bookshelf. They split up in half. One half looks at the shelf while the other checks out the desk. Nothing was found that was off on the bookshelf. They even tried tilting the books. But something was wrong about the desk.

Two-Bit had to sit down so he sat in the desk. But he immediately stood back up when he felt something poking into his leg. He looked under the desk and there just, sitting there, was a switch. Being Two-Bit, he had to mess with it. He pressed it. The bookshelf moved, almost knocking into Pony and Johnny. Everyone walked to the door with curiosity. Soda opened it and all of them went in. Inside was a barred off area that took half the room. It was just like a jail. Inside the jail was a single key.

"I think we should lock the door just in case." Angela said.

"Good idea." Pony said and locked the door. They slid open the cell door and Johnny picked up the key.

*Obtained Basement key*

They unlocked the door and walked out. Steve, the alien, was right there. All of the greasers where so startled that all of them ran away. Well, all of the cool, tuff, greasers just followed behind because they wanted to keep the weaker ones safe.

After a while of running in circles on the first floor, they managed to loose the alien that was trailing them.

They walked back to the study room and all of them gathered in a circle.

"The key we found leads to the basement, right? Before we go, we have to break the clock." Tim said.

"Before you break it, did any of you notice something when we break each clock?" Angela asked.

Tim nodded. "You noticed it to? Every time we break a clock, we get false memories."

"…" Ponyboy said nothing. He just squinted his eyes a bit.

"We were all gathered in Darry's house to start out." Two-Bit started. They decided to go through the memories before they came here.

"Dally then heard rumors about this mansion and said he wanted to come." Johnny continued.

"We had nothing better to do." Curly said. "We separated into two groups. I came here with Tim, Dally, Angela, Steve, and Two-Bit."

"We asked Johnny to come with us, but he didn't come. I called him right before we entered the mansion." Angela continued.

"After Johnny got the call, Pony said he wanted to come too." Soda added on. "So all of us headed here."

"…yeah…" Pony agreed quietly.

"But I got different memories about who came with who." Two-Bit said.

"Maybe we are getting confused because there are several mixed memories? We don't know which ones are right and it makes us draw to the wrong conclusion."

"So, all we have to do is not believe in the memories that come to mind." Tim said. With that he smashed the clock.

A memory popped up in Johnny's mind.

_Johnny walked into a room and found Darry in the back of the room, looking away from him._

"_Darry!" Johnny exclaimed and ran to him._

'_This is a memory from when I first reunited with Darry. I feel as if I'm forgetting something.' Johnny thought as he looked at the memory._

"_Who's there?" Darry asked as he swung around and lashed out._

"_I-It's me!" Johnny informed quickly and ducked._

"_Oh. Sorry Johnny."_

'_Something feels off…' Johnny thought._


	17. Sent Memories

_Darry froze and starred at Johnny._

"_What's the matter?" Johnny asked._

"_Did you hear that? Something is getting closer." He replied._

_The door flung open with a slam and the monster was at the doorway._

'_It came in?' Johnny asked himself as he watched this play out. He looked at the lock. It was never touched._

_The alien ran towards them and Darry pushed Johnny aside. "Watch out!" He yelled._

_The monster clawed him and his gasped in pain. As he fell to the ground he managed to punch the alien once before it disappeared._

"_Darry!" Johnny yelled in terror. Darry coughed up blood. His shirt was stained in blood and a lot of it already came out. Darry laid in his own pool of blood, a few tears daring to escape his eyes._

_Johnny rushed to his side and started to panic. "H-Hold on! I-I'll stop the bleeding with these sheets!"_

"_I-It's okay. I'm strong, I won't die…But… I guys everyone dies in the end anyways…" Darry said weakly. It hurt him to talk._

"_S-Stop it! I'll get Soda. This isn't time for jokes!"_

"_Are…Soda…and Pony…alright?"_

_Johnny's eyes hardened a bit and he bit his lips._

"_Yes…both had already left the mansion. We'll go home too. Both of them are waiting for us." He lied._

"_Good…we can all hang out after we get back."_

_The Johnny that was watching this stared in horror at what played in front of him. 'Because…I didn't lock the door…Darry had to…No…I did lock the door. Darry's alive. This is just a fake memory…'_

The scene changed again.

_The four of them, Johnny, Pony, Darry, and Soda, were standing in a small white room with two doors on the top wall and the bottom wall. Pony stood near the top wall._

'_What's is this room?' Johnny asked as he watched._

"_Even when the four of us got together, the situation didn't get any better!" Soda yelled. "That alien is still on our tails!"_

'_This wasn't supposed to happen yet…Why…is this…' Johnny asked himself._

"_Somebody would notice us gone and the can come and help-"Darry started._

"_W-We'll be eaten one by one!" Soda cried._

_The Johnny that was looking at everything play looked at Ponyboy. His eyes were dull and he looked so…off…_

"_There are still other ways to get out of here!" Darry yelled back._

"_I'm sorry…" Soda said, looking down ashamed._

"_Soda…" Pony finally said. Soda looked at his little brother._

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's okay; you will be okay. You'll be able to get out this time. And if you get out, run straight ahead. Don't look back, no matter what happens, and make time-" Pony cut himself off and looked down to his shoes._

'_Time? What is Pony talking about?' Johnny asked himself._

_The door behind Ponyboy opened and there was the alien standing right behind Pony._

"_Ponyboy!" Johnny yelled._

"_Pony!" Darry yelled._

"_Promise me, Soda." Pony said, totally knowing the alien is behind him. He only smiled._

'_Pony is going to-'_

"_Pony!" Soda yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Then there were sounds of blood spattering on the ground._

_**o-o-o**_

Johnny was back in the room with everyone that was not a memory.

"Johnny? Johnny, are you okay?" Ponyboy asked him.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny yelled suddenly and ran to Ponyboy.

"W-What's the matter?"

"Do you remember what we said about the clocks?" Curly asked.

Johnny nodded a bit surprised and back up.

"You got a lot more memories than the rest of us, and they are more intense too." Angela said.

"I never even got one of those memories even once so far…" Soda said.

"Um…Did any of you get memories of a room that we haven't been in yet?" Johnny asked. Everyone shook there heads.

"Did something happen?" Pony asked.

"…No…" Johnny lied. It wouldn't really matter. Those memories are not real so he shouldn't worry.

"Alright, let's go to the basement!" Two-Bit cheered.

Everyone started to go but Johnny stayed, thinking about the last memory he had. The whole group noticed this and looked at Johnny.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"Pony…" He said.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Are you…hurt anywhere?"

Ponyboy looked surprised and he looked at his high tops.

"No. I'm not hurt at all."

Johnny nodded.

"I'm so tired!" Angela complained.

'We thought that those memories were fake…but…what if…they were a message…from someone?' Johnny asked himself.


	18. The Jailed Three

All of them left the room and went to the only door on the first floor that was not open. They entered. The room that they were now in had two other doors. They walked into one of them by random. The room was small. It had a table in the center and a few cabinets in the top left corner of the room. They all checked the drawers if they would find something. Sure enough, hidden in a drawer was a key.

*obtained cell door key*

"Johnny?" Pony asked all of a sudden. Johnny looked at Ponyboy with questioning eyes.

"You've been broodin' about something for a while. Are you hung up over something? You've been odd since we broke that clock."

"I'm fine? What about you? You're shaking a little."

"A-Are you sure? Isn't it…just your imagination? Um…l-listen. If you saw anything, then it is a lie. Don't think about it."

"Shouldn't I think about the confusion being at hint?"

"NO!" Ponyboy yelled. Johnny jumped and the others in the room looked at Pony.

"P-Pony?" Johnny said, questionably.

"Just forget it! Forget it right now! Don't think about them!"

"Pony…" Johnny knew that something was wrong. Ponyboy never yells at him.

After they checked to see if there was anything else in the room, they all left. They walked in the other door, only to be met with a two more doors in a long hallway. Once again, they walked to a random door and found themselves in a white room with a table and three sofas around it. They looked around this room until Ponyboy went to a wall and the silence of the room made the ripping of wallpaper loud, getting there attention. Ponyboy had found a door that was hidden.

"Good job Pones!" Soda complimented. Pony smiled a bit before opening the door for everyone.

The room that they were now in was a long hallway with one door. They tried to open it, but it was locked. They had to go back. They decided on going to the other door in the other hallway that they were just in.

Inside of the room was another room with one door which they entered. In that door was another door and then they were finally in a room. The room was small with a huge table in the center of it and a few chairs pushed in the side. There were also two more doors. They entered one and found that it came back to the hallway where the hidden door was. They went to the other door in the room they were just in. They walked down the room and found a cell door blocking there way. Using the new key, they unlocked it.

*used cell door key*

On the other side were two doors on the opposite side of the room from each other. They walked to the door on the left. Entering that room, almost all jumped in shock. Standing in a jail were Darry, Steve, and Dally. How ironic.

"Johnny, it's you. What are you doing here?" Dally asked.

"We're the ones who should be asking you that. We were looking for you. Where the hell have you been doing?" Two-Bit interrupted.

"Just open the door for us."

Soda, being the closest opened the door. Once they got out they sighed in relief.

"Darry, you were gone when we woke up." Johnny asked.

"When you were asleep, I heard a knocking on the door. And when I opened it, I saw Steve."

"Superman's face was a master piece." Steve teased. "The next thing we both knew, the monster appeared out of nowhere and it chased us after an attempt to kill it. When we were down on the first floor, the thing was ahead of us and was attacking Dally."

"Even with the three or us, we couldn't beat it so we took refuge in this cell. But then it wouldn't open from the inside so we waited for you." Darry continued.

They then split up in two groups. One of the groups went to the other room that was on the other side of the hallway.

Inside that room was a bookshelf, a table, and a cabinet. There was also another door. They walked in that door and found a tunnel. They walked through the tunnel the other side and found a rope ladder.

"We can finally get out! I see the outside world!" Two-Bit (one of the three in the group) whooped.

"Let's call the others." Johnny said. Two-Bit nodded and ran off to tell the others. Johnny was about to follow when Dally stopped him.

"Hold on, Johnny." He said. "I need to speak with you."

**o-o-o**

Two-Bit stopped in the room that they were just in before entering the tunnel. He scanned the room. The room felt off to him. He soon checked behind the bookshelf and found a seal with his handwriting on the wall. **(Two-Bit gets magic! Yes, he gets to cast spells…for some reason…this is what I have to do because he's based off of Arthur from what the storylines from…damn…)**

Two-Bit took off the seal and a bright light engulfed him.

*Two-Bit's magic is 30% back*

Johnny and Dally walked in the room.

"I can finally help stop that thing!" Two-Bit cheered. "Well…for two seconds…"

They just sweat dropped at what he said. Dally looked at the bookshelf and saw something.

"A clock." He said.

They looked at the clock and Two-Bit gapped. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"I call breaking it!" Two-Bit called out. He started to use his wicked magic skills he just obtained and broke the clock. Memories flushed in Johnny's head.

**o-o-o**

_Dally, Pony, Soda, and Johnny were standing in the entrance of the tunnel._

"_We can finally escape!" Darry said happily._

"…_yeah…" Pony said. Something was really off about him._

"_You're all to slow. I'll go ahead." Soda said. He started to walk off._

"_I wish the others had come too." Johnny said. Ponyboy flinched at the words._

_Just then Soda yelled, startling the others._

"_Soda!" Pony yelled and ran to where Soda was headed._

"_What happened? Did he fall over?" Darry asked. Johnny and Darry ran to Soda._

_What they saw made them want to all cry. Even Darry. The monster was waiting for them. The rope ladder was burnt in half, making it impossible to leave that way._

"_Run!" Soda yelled at the others._

"_Oh, God…why…?" Pony gasped out. Then something occurred in Pony's mind that made his eyes widen and flee the area. "The others!"_

"_Let's go!" Darry commanded._

"_Right when we found the exit!" Soda cried out. All but Soda ran out of the tunnel. Right before he reached the door, Soda fell. The alien was right behind him. A sound of a slash and blood hitting the ground…_

_*Lost Soda*_


	19. Posibilities

_The Johnny that was looking at the memory was terrified. 'I-Is this one of the possibilities that might happen from now on?...I can't worry about it; I have to do something…Maybe if I let Darry know what happened…' Johnny thought._

_The scene changed right after Soda fell. The Johnny in the glimpse shouted over to Darry, "Darry! Wait! Soda tripped over a rock!"_

_Darry whipped around and looked at Soda who was on the ground. "Soda!" He yelled. Soda glanced at Darry._

"_Just go! Don't come back!" Soda shouted back. He glanced at his foot that was caught in a vine._

_Darry ran back to Soda and stood in-between the alien and Soda._

"_Darry, just go!" Soda yelled._

"_Right when something right was supposed to happen. Everyone else died! We're the only ones that are still alive! You three go back!" Darry yelled before taking out a…was that a bomb? He charged the alien, pulling off the pin of the grenade. A few seconds later, everything around the alien and him blew up._

_*Lost Darry*_

'_If I call him to stop, everyone would die…I-I feel so helpless!' Johnny thought as he watched this play out… 'I have to make sure Soda doesn't fall before it happens…'_

_The scene changed to the point when they first made it to the ladder and the alien was there. Johnny charged the alien himself with his switch-blade. He managed to only scratch it before the monster swung out its arm and pushed him against a wall with force. Johnny coughed up blood._

"_Johnny!" Soda yelled, eyes terrified._

'_It's no good…The more memories I get, the stronger it becomes…' Johnny who was watching said._

"_I knew it…" Pony said in the scene. "Darry…Soda…Johnny…I'm sorry…We couldn't make it again…It got stronger than it was at the beginning. I can't do this alone."_

_Everyone stared at Ponyboy with confusion._

"_P-Ponyboy?" Darry asked questionably._

"_I'm sorry… I made a mistake yet again."_

_The monster attacked again but this was at Ponyboy. Soda flung his body in front of his little brother but that wasn't enough. Blood splattered the walls and ground._

_*Lost Ponyboy and Sodapop*_

'_No matter what we do, we die… It's better off not coming to that place…' Johnny who was watching said._

**o-o-o**

The future scenes ended and he was back in the room with Dally and Two-Bit. Both were looking at him.

"You alright?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny nodded.

'All of the possibilities are too much for me. I can't do this alone…' Johnny said mentally.


End file.
